


Oh It's you!

by lingi6021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingi6021/pseuds/lingi6021
Summary: For OA Festival的一個情人節小短篇!現代AU，一般向小甜餅。單親爸爸安納金、洗衣店相遇、Padmé 的內褲難道這一切都是命中注定?? ((X





	Oh It's you!

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝主催[Moniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniana/pseuds/Moniana)邀請我參加OAF的情人節活動!!!  
> 希望大家會喜歡!!!!!<333  
> ((內容應該有符合題意吧lol

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
